1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to releasably-mounted aroma dispensers, and more particularly to an aroma dispenser mounted on a thin, flexible film which adheres to a surface, such as glass, using static cling or residue-free adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Visual displays are known in the prior art which mount to a window or other smooth surface using a film having electrostatic adherence, or static cling to the surface. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,289; 5,609,938; 6,258,200; 6,672,748; and 7,065,910. These devices typically are mounted on one side of a window for viewing by a person on the other side of the window. The film has an image thereon for advertising, promotion, or other communication. In other applications, the film is adhered to a smooth, opaque surface so that the image is viewable from the same side of the surface. Some prior art devices include a light source powered by a solar cell or battery to illuminate the image for easier viewing. Some prior art devices also include a rigid frame, which makes it difficult to mount the device to a surface which is curved or irregular.
All of these prior art display devices are limited to visual images, and do not provide stimulation to other senses, such as smell.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device which is removably adhered to a surface.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device which is mounted on a flexible film for use on smooth surfaces, including glass, ceramic, plastic, and metal.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device mounted on a flexible film for adherence to flat and curved smooth surfaces.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device which can be mounted to a surface using static cling.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device secured to a flexible film which can be removably adhered to a smooth surface using electrostatic attraction.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device mounted on flexible film which can be adhered to a surface using an adhesive which does not leave a residue when the film is removed from the surface.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device mounted on a window or other surface and activated by heat, light, moisture, motion, electric current, unsealing, and/or a timer.
A further objective of the present invention is an aroma dispensing device mounted on a flexible film with a fan to blow a fragrance from the device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device having a fan mounted on a film, with the fan being powered by a battery, a rechargeable cell, photovoltaic or an alternating current supply.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a film-mounted aroma dispensing device having multiple scent packs for a user to select different fragrances.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device mounted on a flexible film and having a circuit board on the film to control dispensement of the fragrance.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device mounted on a film and having a pump on the film to dispense fragrance from the device.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aroma dispensing device on a flexible film which also dispenses a chemical to eliminate odors.
Another objective of the present invention is the method of dispensing a fragrance from an aroma source mounted on a flexible film removably adhered to a surface.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.